Upper Tune
[[Archivo:Upper_Tune_IAxMegurine_Luka.png|thumb|280px|Upper Tune Ilustrada por Lye]] Upper Tune '''(アッパーチューン/ Appāchūn/ Tono Superior) Es una Canción original vocaloid. Fue publicada el 02 de Junio de 2013 y tiene más de 180.500 visitas en NND. '''Comentarios del Autor: *''"Baila con el corazón"'' '''Interprete: '''IA & Megurine Luka '''Música y Letra: '''yksb '''Ilustración y Video: '''Lye *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *V love 25 -Hearts- *Joyride Letra *Kanji sacado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por IAYORI *Traduccion sacada de Yuuki Nozomi Kanji= 空は晴れ渡って　くだらない日々も 今はゴミ箱の中に押し込んで 珍しく朝から　ヒマを持て余した 助手席の君とふたりきり こんな日はくるりの　ハイウェイとか流して 旅に出る理由とか探したり たいがいのことは　曖昧だけれど そばで笑うキミがいた この単純な世界の真ん中で 七つの海を目指した そんな夢物語が 目の前のステージ　待ちわびたSHOW TIME Let's dance in the sound 高鳴る胸のビートが　今　Takes me up so high! Rise up and sing　魅惑の声で Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Give me your clap　ときめくような メロディがEverything's gonna be alright! Change the world　扉開けたら Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Yeah! Here comes my show time Ride these beats with 4x4 Now I take you high more and more so just put your hands over your head Open up your gate! What a grate! Are U up? Stand up! Still time is not up Baby, let's ride out! Play it loud! Hey, commit your body So my turn is going on Let's dance in the sound I can heat up more than you (Ha ha...) IA may be jealous of me but we are one of community now My sis goes back to this yksb's upper tune very soon Check and listen! 3.2.1...yeah 都会にそびえるジャングルで 埋もれた宝を探した まぶしい光の波が 瞬間を刻んだ　終わらないSHOW TIME LOVE keep giving it out　クサイ台詞に クラクション鳴らして　Step in Funk it! Shaking the sky　膨らむ声で Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Put your hands up!!　夢のカケラを 集めて弾いた　gonna be a good night Join to the DISCO　心躍れば Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) 鳴り響くサラウンド　ハローハロー アクセル踏み飛ばして　恋を期待してんだ フライング気味の　このメッセージ Let's dance in the sound 高鳴る胸のビートが　今　Takes me up so high! Rise up and sing　魅惑の声で Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Give me your clap　ときめくような メロディがEverything's gonna be alright! Change the world　扉開けたら Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) LOVE keep giving it out　クサイ台詞に クラクション鳴らして　Step in Funk it! Shaking the sky　膨らむ声で Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Put your hands up!!　夢のカケラを 集めて弾いた　gonna be a good night Join to the DISCO　心躍れば Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) |-| Romaji= Sora wa harewatatte kudaranai hibi mo ima wa gomibako no naka ni oshikon de mezurashiku asa kara hima o moteamashi ta joshu seki no kimi to futari kiri konna hi wa kururi no haiwei toka nagashi te tabi ni deru riyū toka sagashi tari taigai no koto wa aimai da keredo soba de warau kimi ga i ta kono tanjun na sekai no mannaka de nanatsunoumi o mezashi ta sonna yumemonogatari ga me no mae no sutēji machiwabi ta SHOW TIME Let ' s dance in the sound takanaru mune no bīto ga ima Takes me up so high ! Rise up and sing miwaku no koe de Oh yeah ! ( Oh yeah !) Give me your clap tokimeku yō na merodi ga Everything ' s gonna be alright ! Change the world tobira ake tara Oh yeah ! ( Oh yeah !) Yeah ! Here comes my show time Ride these beats with 4 x 4 Now I take you high more and more so just put your hands over your head Open up your gate ! What a grate ! Are U up ? Stand up ! Still time is not up Baby , let ' s ride out ! Play it loud ! Hey , commit your body So my turn is going on Let ' s dance in the sound I can heat up more than you ( Ha ha ...) IA may be jealous of me but we are one of community now My sis goes back to this yksb ' s upper tune very soon Check and listen ! 3 . 2 . 1 ... yeah tokai ni sobieru janguru de uzumore ta takara o sagashi ta mabushii hikari no nami ga shunkan o kizan da owara nai SHOW TIME LOVE keep giving it out kusai daishi ni kurakushon narashi te Step in Funk it ! Shaking the sky fukuramu koe de Oh yeah ! ( Oh yeah !) Put your hands up !!　? yume no kakera o atsume te hii ta gonna be a good night Join to the DISCO kokoro odore ba Oh yeah ! ( Oh yeah !) narihibiku saraundo harō harō akuseru fumitobashi te koi o kitai shi te n da furaingu gimi no kono messēji Let ' s dance in the sound takanaru mune no bīto ga ima Takes me up so high ! Rise up and sing miwaku no koe de Oh yeah ! ( Oh yeah !) Give me your clap tokimeku yō na merodi ga Everything ' s gonna be alright ! Change the world tobira ake tara Oh yeah ! ( Oh yeah !) LOVE keep giving it out kusai daishi ni kurakushon narashi te Step in Funk it ! Shaking the sky fukuramu koe de Oh yeah ! ( Oh yeah !) Put your hands up !!　? yume no kakera o atsume te hii ta gonna be a good night Join to the DISCO kokoro odore ba Oh yeah ! ( Oh yeah !) Oh yeah ! ( Oh yeah !) Oh yeah ! ( Oh yeah !) |-| Español= El cielo esta despejado y los inutiles dias ahora los meto en la basura desde la mañana inusual no sabia que hacer con mi tiempo libre junto a ti en el asiento del pasajero En esos dias cruzando por la carretera como la razon de un viaje buscaba las cosas probablemente son inciertas pero a mi lado sonriendo estas tú En el centro de un mundo simple apunté hacia los siete mares esos sueños inalcanzables en el escenario frente a mis ojos el esperado espectáculo Vamos A bailar en el sonido palpita el latido de mi corazón ahora ¡me lleva a lo alto! Levántate y canta con una voz encantadora Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Dame tus aplausos como revoloteando la melodía ¡Todo va a estar bien! cambia el mundo al abrir la puerta Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! ¡Si! aqui viene la hora del espectáculo monta estos ritmos con 4x4 te llevaré más y más alto si, sólo pon tus manos sobre la cabeza ¡Abre tus puertas! ¡lo que es una puerta! ¿estas preparado? ¡levántate! aún así, no hay tiempo ¡Cariño, cabalguemos! ¡Toca fuerte! oye, compromete a tu cuerpo Si, mi turno sigue vamos a bailar en el sonido puedo calentarme más que tu IA puede estar celosa de mi, pero somos una comunidad ahora mi hermana regresa a yksb con un tono superior muy pronto ¡Compruébalo y escucha! 3, 2, 1, Yeah. En la elevada jungla de la ciudad buscábamos un tesoro enterrado las ondas de luz brillante marcan el momento no termina la hora del espectáculo Amor Sigamos dando un vistazo en las apestosas palabras la bocina suena ¡Pisa en lo Funcky! Sacudiendo el cielo con una creciente voz Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! ¡¡Pon las manos en ALTO!! un pedazo de sueño jugamos a recoger va a ser una buena noche Únete a la DISCO si bailas con el corazón Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Resonando al rededor Hola Hola pisando el acelerador y saltando esperamos el amor La sensación de volar de este mensaje Vamos A bailar en el sonido palpita el latido de mi corazón ahora ¡me lleva a lo alto! Levántate y canta con una voz encantadora Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Dame tus aplausos como revoloteando la melodía ¡Todo va a estar bien! cambia el mundo al abrir la puerta Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Amor Sigamos dando un vistazo en las apestosas palabras la bocina suena ¡Pisa en lo Funcky! Sacudiendo el cielo con una creciente voz Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! ¡¡Pon las manos en ALTO!! un pedazo de sueño jugamos a recoger va a ser una buena noche Únete a la DISCO si bailas con el corazón Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Enlaces *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv Categoría:Interpretada por IA Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013